


Porcelain Doll

by Krasnaya



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But he don't know, Cullen is in love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Main Character description, Sort Of, androgynous Elf, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: He wasn’t a fragile porcelain doll, but there were times when he forgot it...





	Porcelain Doll

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic!! Here I describe my Inquisitor, and like a personal history my elf looks very androgynous... my sister said once "Is a cute girl" but he is cute XD  
> This time, no tears, no death, just flirting without notice XD  
> As you know, english isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes >_<  
> Enjoy!

The inquisitor sends to repaired the Judicael's Crossing, there were rifts on the other side, and maybe red Templars, so he had to close them soon.

After a long day of battle, his armour had to be groomed and polished, one of his men offered smiling to clean his armour, but there was something. The clothes he used to wear at Skyhold was very light, and before the inclement cold, he was losing. Obviously he did not say it or admit it, besides that it would be an excellent resistance exercise to the cold. According to him of course.

He wasn’t surprised at the kindness of the men and women show to him, he was the Inquisitor after all. Being spoiled was normal, but it was still a bit annoying, Dorian told him that many not only wanted to see his smile, but they did so in order to get into his tent.

Obviously he would never listen to that kind of proposition, it was better to keep smiling before them, as always.

***

Cullen arrived at the Judicael’s Crossing to view the progress of the men in repairing the bridge.

He saw that the inquisitor was standing in front of the frozen abyss, as if he were meditating.

“How long is he there?” he asked.

“Easy curly, he is only there just a few minutes, he usually meditates a little before going to fight, do not worry” said Varric while drinking a bit of a hot drink with his travel companions Dorian and Iron Bull.

“I don’t worry, it's just that I don’t think ...”

“You _are_ worried, well, he says it's a form of dalish training” said the qunari who would not let Dorian move from his place, besides to keeping him warm, it was a way to take advantage of an approach with the mage.

“You should go see him before Michel de Chevin beats you, he has been watching him all day” suggested the tevinter mage.

“Why beat me? It's not a competition” Cullen was nothing more than the commander and comrade of the inquisitor, not his lover or his suitor, he was nothing more than that.

So without saying anything else, was to see the inquisitor, hurried, but according to his brain, went quietly.

***

Lavellan was; in a somewhat abrupt way of saying it, fucking frozen, but he wanted his mind to surpass his body, of course he was failing.

It was not easy to keep quiet, as I knew that soon he would face more templars ... more enemies crossing the bridge, but it was necessary to eradicate them, it was their duty after all.

That and more he thought when he appeared at his side, the commander of the inquisition, his heart jumped for the shock, but also for the nerves, his feelings for that ferelden were great, and it was very difficult to silence them, he blamed his flush to the damn cold.

"Inquisitor," he greeted politely. "They told me you were here, training your body in the cold," he said seriously, looking at the horizon.

“Yes” he smiled softly “I see they have begun to rebuild the bridge “he looked at the tools of the workers, who were at rest.

“There are more materials, we believe that we can reconstruct everything, so that the bridge is as good as new” the human being spoke proudly.

“Should I mention Pont Agur?” the elf laughed, that bridge had only been repaired by woods, completely opposite to what would be rebuilt.

“At that time we did not have many resources, nor the support of the Empire” defended the blond.

“Still being a fun comparison” he laughed again, this time, he laughed with him.

His laugh was very beautiful, his pink lips made an adorable curve ...

 _Cullen, is a man!_ his conscience shouted to him, he paid attention and quickly looked at the white landscape in front of them, as did the inquisitor.

“I received reports of more red Templars and apparently dragons crossing the bridge” he said closing his hand for the cold “When this bridge will finish, I will leave with the guys, I’m sure that as soon as I mention that there are dragons to hunt, Bull will want to go” he laughs again, but this time with a touch of concern, Cullen noticed that.

He looked at Lavellan's worried face, a very white skin that looked soft and flushed from the cold, long lashes that adorned his clear blue eyes, and his red hair being blown by the wind. He looked like a porcelain doll.

It wasn't the first time that he think like that about the Inquisitor.

When the Inquisitor returned to them, after causing the avalanche to escape from Corypheus, Cullen was the one who lifted the unconscious body of the elf to be healed. He took him very carefully, as if he was afraid to break him with a simple touch. Like the delicate body of a porcelain doll.

One that fights with red Templars ...

Dark spawn ...

Venatori ...

And that has killed at least five dragons ...

Besides, he _was not a doll_ , he _was a man_. A _fucking cute_ one.

_Maker’s breath, stop thinking about him like that!_

His conscience never had scolded him so much before.

“If this helps, we are grateful for everything you do for us” he put his hand on his shoulder that, although it was friendly, he did not feel it that way “You could have resigned to help us, it was your decision to stay”

"If I had, I would have died, I'm still an enemy to many," he laughed again, although more animated this time.

“But you did not ...” he smiled again.

Damn reactions, his blush this time it was obvious.

A small sneeze alerted the commander and the one who sneezed that it was time to return to the camp.

Without thinking, Cullen took off the coat that always covered him, he covered with that the small; in comparison to his, body of Lavellan, who reacted positively to the gesture.

“It is very good that you train your body, but do not overdo it” when he realized what he had done, he was the one who blushed to the ears, that apparently, incapacitated him from speaking.

“As soon as my armour is ready, I will give it back to you, I do not want you to freeze because of me” this time he smiled looking into his eyes.

“Very well ... ehmm ... I” he cleared his throat “I will go ahead, I am sure they are looking for me, to see the bridge” and he left quickly, this time he said to himself.

_Coward_

_***_

He went quickly to his tent, before any of his friends said anything, especially Dorian.

When he was ready he saw the coat that was in his bed, he lifts it carefully ...

He felt the scent of elderflower and oakmoss on it, he pressed against his nostrils and inhaled strongly, cursed himself for his smile, he looked like a virgin; that he wasn’t... But he couldn’t help it.

“Inquisitor we are ready to ...” without warning his dear dwarf friend entered to his tent, who saw him in the act. Sniffing the coat of Cullen and his smile...

Quickly, with the reddest face than ever, Lavellan left the coat and left the tent, with Varric behind him smiling mischievously, the dwarf must be already creating a story in his head.

He would bother him all the way ... It would be a long day ...

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read I hope you like it!! 
> 
> This shipp need arts (if I only know to draw *cry in corner*)
> 
> See you!


End file.
